Porous alumina materials having a large specific surface area such as γ-alumina or the like, are useful as catalyst supports on which a catalytic substance is supported, or as filters or the like. Studies aimed at improving the characteristics of such materials have been conducted on an ongoing basis (for instance Patent Literatures 1 to 5).